Onyx
"Lot's of bad mother fuckers out here. The best thing for us grunts in a war like this? Keep your heads down until we're reinforced, or hope their ARK's run out of ammo." "And if they don't run out?" "Then pray that our boys bring more than them." - 212th Infantry Division soldiers discussing their situation, Siege of Outpost Damascus IV c. 2239. Onyx, Ark Pilot, melee weapon aficionado, Special Warfare Command(SWC), psychological warfare expert, and described as unbreakable by his peers. Agent Onyx is a soldier who believes maintaining one's humanity during a conflict was irrational, and that humanity and survival could not co-exist. Favoring an aggressive, loud, and sadistic approach to combat. Physical Appearance Special Agent Onyx Towering at a stunning 6'10", Agent Onyx boasts an imposing battlefield presence as an apex field specimen. Equipped with a heavy-duty combat carapace adorned with numerous modifications, hidden caches of ammunition, and more blades and hidden daggers than the Shinagi Imperium's Holy temple. His angular faceplate masking any humanity that might lie beneath the surface, various pieces of camouflage, and his signature silver angel of death decorum. Like all participants involved in the Freelancer Initiative, Freelancers are physically more impressive than their standard counterparts. Beowulf Beowulf is a superheavy-class ARK standing at an impressive 28 feet tall. His armored plating has been painted jet black to match his pilot, Agent Onyx, and even features the Angel of Death decorum upon its breastplate. It is a humanoid ARK, its physical structure resembling that of its pilot so that the transition from ARK to pilot is not so severe. The robust physical form of Beowulf suggests that they can take as well as deliver copious amounts of physical harm. Beowulf's combat drone is located on the upper right shoulder and can act as a coaxial weapon emplacement, or it can detach and become a hyper-mobile weapons platform to accompany it's pilot when on foot. The Quad Pod weapon has been installed into Beowulf's right forearm and acts as a wrist-mounted weapons system. Installed within the left forearm is the Boost Hammer, which retracts and extends on command once the ARK's hand is free. A unique feature to Beowulf is the extremely powerful electro magnetic device on it's right hand. It uses this to catch large projectiles and return it in random fashion. Beowulf uses this magnetic device to pull targets into melee range, executing foes with a swift blow from their retractable Boost Hammer. Background Early Years The Freelancer Initiative Military Service Personality and Psychological Profile Personality and Unit Cohesion Professional Psychological Evaluations Security Clearance Pilot Loadout Primary Weapons Freelancer Combi-Rifle (Costs 3 per combination): Unique to the Freelancer Initiative, combines two classes of weapons for increased combat effectiveness. * M57A1 MIR: 5.56x45mm 30 - 100 mag | 850 RPM | 960 m/s (~3150 ft/s) * R6-B 'Hardballer': 40x51mm Delayed Detonation 6 round revolver magazine | 150 RPM | 76 m/s (250 ft/s) Side Arms (Costs 1 per):''' Pistols capable of dealing decent precision damage at close ranges, but very inaccurate at longer ranges. * '''F-12/SOCOM: Subsonic 9x19mm 12 round mag | Semi Auto | 360 m/s (~1,200 ft/s) Boosts (Costs 2 per): Provides Pilots with various advantages, modifies combat capabilities. '' * '''Amplified Weapons:' Supercharge your primary and secondary weapons for greater kinetic force and bullet velocity. * Fleas: Independent autonomous explosive drones. Utilities/Field-Tactical (Costs 2 per): ''Special tools used to aid the pilot in combat. A pilot cannot have multiple Field Tacticals at a time.'' * Particle Barrier Projector: '''Deploys a small, nigh-invincible particle shield. The barrier is one-way, allowing those behind it to fire through it. Can be destroyed if heavy fire is sustained. ARK Loadout Ark Armor Class '''Super Heavy Ark Resource Cost: 35 (70 HP) Controls * Basic Controls (0): Gain a basic and intuitive set of controls for your Ark. Can be customized to accommodate limbs and attachments, or to work solely for specific limbs/attachments. Communications * Sentient A.I. (0): '''Gives the Ark a super-advanced A.I. capable of accurately replicating human emotions. A.I. is subject to being influenced by its pilot's behavior and personality. * '''Vocal (0): A built-in device that projects your voice outside of your suit up to 100m. Targeting None HUD/Visual * Enhanced Vision (5): Can zoom up to 10x magnification. Gain night optics. Utilities * Magnetic Coils (10): '''Unique to Beowulf, massive magnetic gyroscopes enable Beowulf to be able to catch and redirect large projectiles in the aimed direction. Also enables the wielder to alter gravity via electricity to lift, pull, and throw smaller objects, human beings, and arks with relative ease. Takes a moment to wind up, and is given away by the luminous bright blue coils and static electricity that is emitted. Defense None Weapon System * '''Quad Pod: Fires laser-guided cluster warhead rockets that detonate in proximity to enemies, releasing an effect similar to the fields of splinter grenades. The weapon uses a unique system for loading and firing: rather than using a traditional magazine or single-shot system, it is fed by four detachable barrels, each of which holds a single rocket. When one of the rockets is fired, the other is cycled into place; when all four have been fired, the operator removes the barrel unit and inserts another. 102mm HE | 4 Missile Pod | 290 m/s (~950 ft/s) Medium Ballistics: 13mm -15mm machine guns and rifles, and 20mm sniper rifles count in this category. Providing good piercing power and a high rate of fire for anti-ark warfare, these guns are not suited to anti-infantry due to their high recoil. * Combat Drone: Small combat drone pre-equipped with a non-lethal set, and both a 7.62x51mm machinegun to fend off infantry, as well as a side-mounted 40x53mm grenade launcher. Can be destroyed relatively easily when compared to arks. Resistant to light ballistics, damaged by medium to heavy ballistics. * 14.5x114mm Multi-Purpose Assault Rifle: '''The jack of all trades for Ark weaponry. Excellent or a pointman's weapon, effective at a medium to close range. Has very controllable recoil, but its ammo is on the lower side. '''14.5x114mm | 650 RPM | 1,005 m/s (~3,297 ft/s) ** Underbarrel Grenade Launcher Attachment (5): '''An under barrel grenade launcher attachment that allows the user to fire out 60mm HE grenades from the launcher. The grenades explode on impact and send metal pellets in all directions, damaging the Ark and infantry nearby. '''Melee Weaponry: '''Melee weapons designed to be used by and damage Arks. * '''Boost '''Hammer: '''A hammer with a mini booster engine installed into the back of its head. When swung at a sufficient speed (enough for any class of Ark to reach with the swing), the booster engine is activated and the hammer is further propelled by a rocket-like blast from the back of the head, delivering enough impact force to nearly completely crush a tank's turret in a single swing. This hammer hits incredibly hard but is exceptionally cumbersome. Category:Loaf's Roster Category:Freelancer Initiative Category:Antagonists